


Would You Be So Kind?

by emmybot



Series: Kleinsen: The Anxious Boyfriends [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this on impusle at 2 am, Jared has anxiety poor thing, Jared serenades Evan in the woods, M/M, how do you tag im so, i love it, its so gay and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmybot/pseuds/emmybot
Summary: Jared takes Evan on a cheesy romantic not-date in the woods. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	Would You Be So Kind?

"Why are we here?"

Evan had a reason to ask that question. Hell, Jared hadn't talked to him since last week. Of course, he had a reason, but Evan didn't know that. Evan had no idea. Well, he would soon, Jared thinks. He'll definitely know soon.

"That's not important," but it IS important. It's so important. But Evan can't know that yet. "What's important is what we'll be doing here."

They're in the forest. Not just in the forest, but in the special spot Jared had picked himself. It was an opening in the trees right by a little pond with water so clean it was almost unnatural. Now, Jared hated the outdoors, he would rather have stayed inside playing video games than being in a place like this. But it was for Evan, and if there was one thing Evan loved, it was nature.

Jared pulled a pastel green sheet from the bag he brought with him. He laid it in the middle of the clearing, proceeding to pull out some snack bags full of stuff like M&Ms and pretzels, basically the most unhealthy trail mix one could imagine. It was made by Jared himself, though, and he thought it was amazing.

He handed the bags to Evan, who looked at then with a kind of confused expression. Jared gestured to the sheet, trying to tell Evan to take a seat without saying anything. Of course the tree lover knew exactly what it meant, as he hastily walked himself over to where Jared had gestured and plopped himself down. Good, everything is working out.

Jared detached an instrument case from the side of his duffle bag, walking over and practically dropping himself onto the sheet, slightly hurting himself in the process. He knew a flash of pain crossed his face because he saw Evan look at him worriedly.

"Just what I planned to do," Jared's voice sounded strained, but he let out a laugh to show he wasn't in any real pain (although he was sure he stupidly bruised his tailbone).

Evan nodded, nervously chuckling. Jared started to become panicked the more he thinks about what he's about to do. Sure, he can fake being completely confident in any other situation, but being in front of Evan, his crush of 4 years, the act was faltering. He needs to do this, he's come this far, but he's suddenly hyperaware of anything that could go wrong all at once. He could stutter, or sing a wrong note, or mess up a chord, or even worse, he could do all three at once. But his worst fear was that Evan would reject him. And not in the "I'm sorry, I'm not interested" way, Jared had had plenty boys do that to him before, but in the "I'm never going to speak to you again" way.

Anxiety wasn't a new thing to Jared. Sure, it was never as bad as Evan's, but it was definitely there. He could usually ignore it enough to put on his 'all about me' persona and go about his day as normal. But now was different.

He took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten in his mind, ignoring the way Evan is giving him a very puzzled look. Jared got the instrument out of it's case. It was a ukulele. He learned to play the summer before his freshman year. Of course he hadn't told anyone, ukulele was lame as hell and he wasn't going to let anyone make fun of him for playing one. He was extremely talented at playing and could memorize chord progressions easily enough that learning songs to perfection only took him a day.

He quickly strummed a couple of random chords to check tuning. It was, surprisingly, perfectly in tune. Letting out a shaky breath, Jared started playing the beginning chords to a song he had picked, perfectly-he might add, for this occasion.

_"I have a question. It might seem strange."_

He kept his focus on the uke, not wanting to see the other's expression as he continued the song.

_"How are your lungs? Are they in pain?  
_ _Cause mine are aching. Think I know why._ _I kinda like it though. You wanna try?"_

Jared took a deep breath, pausing slightly and quickly wondering if he should go on. He decided it's too late to turn back now.

 _"So would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?_ _You see, I'm trying._  
I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you could, please fall in love."

He dared to look up at Evan's expression as he sang, his eyes meeting the surprised and shocked ones of his best friend. He smiled to try to remove some of the tension as he continued the chorus.

 _"I think it's only fair._  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere.  
(Wanna share?)  
'Cause I like you, but that's not enough.  
So if you will, please fall in love with me."

Jared decided to end the song there, rather than going on to the 2nd verse. He knew his face was bright red at this point but he didn't care, he finally did that cheesy, in the middle of the forest serenade for his crush. They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing how to break the awkward tension in the air. Finally, Evan spoke up.

"So, so you..."

"Yeah. I, the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, really like Evan Hansen, the ball of anxiety that sits before me."

Evan laughed. It wasn't his normal, forced, nervous laugh, nor one of cruelty, but a genuine, happy laugh. Hearing it made Jared's heart beat faster in the best way. A way that told him he had hope that the other liked him back.

Evan's laugh is a contagious one, Jared found out, as he started laughing, too. Soon enough both of them were laying head-to-head against the little pastel green sheet. When the laughter died out, they were left with a more comfortable silence rather than the awkward one they had before. It would have lasted longer than a few seconds if Jared didn't have so many unanswered questions.

"So," he started, nervously picking at his nails, "does this mean you actually like me back?"

Evan turned his head to face the side of Jared's. Even though the shorter boy couldn't see the other's smile, he knew it was there. "Yes," Evan said, a bit of a dreamy tone in his voice, "it absolutely does."

"Wow, Hansen, you didn't stutter," Jared's face was facing Evans now, both of them red in the face, but neither caring.

"Shut up, Jared."

"Make me."

That's when Jared's lips were met with the sweet symphony that were Evan Hansen's. It wasn't anything heated or passionate, but rather an awkward and sweet kiss that lasted about 5 seconds, not like Jared was counting.

When they did part, Evan gave Jared the sweetest, smallest smile that made his heart melt more, if that was even possible.

"Did, did that shut you up?" the blond asked, the smile turning into a sly smirk the other had no idea he could pull off.

"I don't know, why don't you do it again to find out?"

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> W O W I hope this wasn't too ooc my doods. I had the idea to write this instead of sleeping at 2 am while listening to Dodie Clark, aka my wife. This is the real kleinsen song lbr. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
